scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Timmy Turner (Thebackgroundponies2016Style)
Cast * Samurai Jack as Marlin * Timmy Turner OddParents as Nemo * Wendy Corduroy Falls as Dory * Dracula Transylvania as Gill * Booli Express as Bloat * Kitty Katswell Puppy as Peach * Jamie Universe as Gurgle * Pinchley Gone Gulch as Bubbles * Princess Bluebelle Powerpuff Girls/Misty Life as a Teenage Robot as Deb/Flo * Buhdeuce Breadwinners as Jacques * Discord Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy as Nigel * The 7D as the School of Moonfish * King Riven vs. The Forces of Evil as Crush * Gregory the Garden Wall as Squirt * Mr. Green Powerpuff Girls as Mr. Ray * Storm King Little Pony The Movie as Bruce * Black Hat Villainous and Lord Boxman K.O. Let's Heroes Be as Anchor and Chum * Panic Mouse Ratz as Blenny the Worried Fish * Sharptooth Land Before Time as the Anglerfish * Deadly Six The Hedgehog as the Seagulls * Carnotaurus Dinosaurs as the Whale * Johnny Porter and Sharko as Jerald the Pelican * Herby Amigonauts as Tad * Lola Loud Loud House as Pearl * Mole Modifyers as Sheldon * Aku Jack as Dr. Phillip Sherman * Lula the Barbirian as Barbara * Aquamarine Universe as Darla Sherman * Twilight Sparkle Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Coral * Dragon Jack as Barracuda * King Jamm, Lynn Loud Sr. Loud House and Mr. Herriman Home for Imaginary Friends as Fish Parents * Jonah to The Wayne as Fish roaming around in the neighborhood * Lila Test Test as Mother Fish * Kids Powerpuff Girls as Guppies * Darren Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Mr. Johanson * Ms. DiMartino Loud House as Sponge Bed Mother Fish * Tuck Carbunkle Life as a Teenage Robot as Sponge Bed Guppy * Li'l Gideon Falls as Jimmy Student that gets left behind * Sherman Peabody and Sherman, Chowder, Rob The Robot, Anabel, Pupert Pesky Buzz on Maggie and The Cutie Mark Crusaders Little Pony Friendship is Magic as Other Fish Students * Colonel and His Henchmens Boys as Fishes that Nemo sees passing by * Petrie Land Before Time as Fishes Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' * Zorp Puppet as One Divers Hunters that took Nemo * Flint Lockwood with a Chance of Meatballs and Samurai Jack as Two Pelicans the 'Shark' scene * Batty Koda The Land Rainforest and Tom Cat Jones as Patients * Rodney as Chuckles previous fish * Bartok Anastasia as Squishy * Bill Cipher and His Minions Falls as Jellfish Forest * People of Gravity Falls Falls as Sea Turtles * Babies Falls as Sea Turtle Babies * Steven Universe as Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story * Sonic's Children as Three fish listening to turtle * Cosmo OddParents as Minnow * Sparky OddParents as Big Fish * Elves is Here Again as Lobsters * DJ and Owen Drama as Swordfishes * Pizza Steve and Mr. Gus Grandpa as Dolphins * Aliens Over Yonder as Bird Groups * Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star Squarepants as Birds on Lighthouse * Jeff The Spider Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy and Angel Dust Hotel as Pelicans * Legend Quest Characters as Krill swimming away * Elmo Aardvark as Davey Reynolds * Hazbin Hotel Characters as Other Pelicans * Gumball Watterson Amazing of Gumball Watterson as Boy in waiting room * Grim Gloom 7D and Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi as Crabs * Marcianos vs. Mecicanos Characters as Fish group who get caught in a net Category:Parodies * The Amoeba Boys Powerpuff Girls as Animal Kdnappers Fishermen